Nine to Dine
by DramaDork1823
Summary: Harry is invited to the Denmark Manor a place know for it elegant dinner parties to start and then its more riske after events. Harry is told that he is to be known as Hamlet and that if he should refer to himself as anything else or call anyone else by something that is not their alias he would be thoroughly punished.
1. Chapter one: The Dining Room

Dear Mr. Potter,

Your presence has been requested on the evening of the fourteenth at seven o'clock to attend a dinner party at the Denmark Manor. The address is below. Your attire for the evening will be mailed to you two days prior to the event. Just like your attire your name will not be yours either. Your alias is that of Hamlet, Mr. Potter. Use no other name or risk punishment.

Sincerely,

The Master

XXX

Ron handed the letter back to Harry. They were sitting in Harry's study drinking butterbeer, two months after the letter at arrived. "Weren't you at all suspicious?" He asked.

"Only slightly. In certain circles the Denmark Manor is a well-known name. It is known for its more riské dinner parties to put things mildly." Harry explained.

"How did you come to know the name of the Denmark Manor?" Ron inquired.

"One of my cases dealt with a murder in the Manor. Through my investigation I learnt the reputation of the manor, and of course one hears things in the rumor mill." Harry took a sip of this drink.

"How come I haven't heard of it until now?" Ron was incredulous.

"It is an unspoken rule that no one speaks of the Manor to anyone who is a virgin. I think there might even be a taboo on it. But seeing as you are no longer a virgin I am free to share my experiences about the Manor with you. If you would care to hear that is." Harry took another sip.

"Just to be clear the Manor's dinner parties are all formal and respectable during dinner but then afterward it is a sex party?" Ron had to check.

"Yes."

"Then carry on." Ron gestured for Harry to tell his tale.

"Well my attire for the evening arrived when the letter said it would. I opened the package to find black and purple dress robes and a purple cloth mask with a note that said 'Your mask Mr. Hamlet must be worn at all times. Do not take it off until you have parted the Denmark Manor grounds.'" Harry took a long sip from his butterbeer.

"You couldn't take off the mask at all? Not even when you were, you know, having fun." Ron looked confused.

"We could not take the mask off once during the entire night. No one even dared to try." Harry replied.

"So what happened the night itself?" Ron asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear all of the details? Leave no stone unturned?" Harry prodded. "I will only be saying people's aliases to keep their privacy."

"Yes, tell me everything and I understand."

XXX

Harry was running late. He was supposed to have been at the Manor five minutes ago but he hadn't even made it out the door to apparate. He grabbed his mask, not bothering to put it on yet, rushed out the door and dissapparated. Once he felt cool air one his skin he headed down the drive and fitted his mask on his face. The Manor was secluded. There were no defining land marks so he had no idea in what part of the country he was in but he was definitely still in the country. He found himself in front of an intricate wrought iron gate. He slowed and stopped before it. It opened slowly and he continued on his way to a gorgeous manor not much farther up the drive.

"We've been expecting you Mr. Hamlet." The butler said as he opened the grand door. "Please follow me to the dining room where all the other guests wait." The butler let him in, took his coat, and proceeded to lead him down the hallway. He opened the door to the dining room and Harry walked in. The butler followed after him and closed the door behind him. "Please introduce your-selves using your aliases. During the dinner the Master will speak to each of your individually and discuss the night's events." The butler walked out of a different door.

Harry sat down in the only remaining seat at the table which was a triangle. It seated nine in total. He was at a corner. He turned to the person at his left. He recognized her instantly but he kept it to himself. "I'm Hamlet." He told her.

Her mouth twitched as trying to conceal a laugh. "Well, Hamlet, you have the pleasure of sitting next to the wonderful Ophelia." Her robes where of a soft gold and her mask glittered with flecks of gold.

Harry looked at the person across from him. He knew her was well, actually as he glanced around the table he found he knew every face there despite the masks.

In the moment of silence after Ophelia responded to Hamlet. The butler had come in with a salad for each. He then proceeded to place the salad in front of the guests and ask them what type of dressing they wanted, then when they decided, placed a small cup of dressing of their preference next to their plate.

Once he left conversation broke out again.

"Well I am Bernardo." Said a man in black and deep blood red robes and matching red mask before digging into his salad. "This salad is delicious. I wonder what type of lettuce they used."

"The lettuce is okay. I'm enjoying the radishes." said a light airy voice in egg yolk yellow robes. "I am Horatio, though I am not entire sure why. Horatio is a man in the play Hamlet. Though maybe they focused more on relationships rather than gender. I am a good friend to Hamlet." Horatio smiled and poked her fork through a radish.

"I hate radishes." A dark black man dressed in light blue robes snarled and he pushed a radish off his plate.

"And who are you?" The woman wearing pink robes sitting next to Hamlet asked.

"Laertes." He responded simply though more respectably then his earlier comment.

"Well Laertes, try not to sneer so much, it doesn't make for good fun." The woman tucked a loose curl of her hair back. "I am Gertrude."

"Well then, as I am Claudius," The man in green robes next to her drawled and took her hand, "You are my wife." He kissed her hand.

"But you also killed Hamlet's father." Gertrude retorted.

"Killing your former sweetheart is not out of my line of work." He winked and she elbowed him in the side.

To take the attention off herself, Gertrude asked the two people at the other side of the table, "So who are you two?"

A tall light brown man in orange robes spoke up. "I am Guildenstern and the man next to me is Rosencrantz." He pointed to the man next to him in teal robes.

"Well Rosencrantz and Guildenstern I hope you enjoy yourself whilst you are here." Gertrude responded.

The butler came in the moment she was done speaking and took away their salads. He soon came back with bowls of soup for everyone except for Bernardo. The butler addressed him. "Mr. Bernardo, seeing as you arrived first, you will be the first to speak to the Master. If you would follow me Sir." Bernardo got up from his chair looking nervous and followed the butler out of a third door and out of the room.

One by one during the soup they all left to go talk to the Master until it was finally Hamlet's turn.


	2. Chapter Two: The Den

Hamlet was led into a dark study. The Master's face was in shadow so even though he did not wear a mask Hamlet could not tell who he was. That is until he spoke.

"Mr. Hamlet as I understand it you were late arriving this evening." That voice was the voice Hamlet had heard giving many long winded explanations.

"Yes Master." Hamlet simply replied.

"You will therefore be punished after dinner." The Master explained.

"Yes Master."

"This evening is one of pleasure Mr. Hamlet. The masks and aliases offer a sense of anonymity that one cannot get elsewhere. This means that you can take what you desire without consequence. Many before coming here hadn't even dared to think about sharing pleasure with certain individuals but after being brought here they find that the opportunity presents itself. They might be cautious at first but eventually they act on that opportunity. Have I given you one of those opportunities this even Mr. Hamlet?" The Master asked.

"Yes Master."

"But with this privilege there comes certain rules. The main one is do not make someone due what they do not want to do. Every activity is monitored here and if you break that rule you will be thrown out of the Manor, banned from it, and risk being charged with sexual assault if your victim decides to bring charges against you. Is that perfectly clear Mr. Hamlet."

"Yes Master."

"Now another major rule is to not reveal the identities of anyone here including myself. If word reaches me that you have betrayed our privacy you will be forthwith banned from any Manor events."

"Yes Master."

"You already know that taking off your mask will result in punishment and minor disrespect will also result in punishment. Understood?"

"Yes Master."

"Now this night will go how it feels it will go. Do not try to force anything. Now this evening will be broken up into sections after dinner. The first section, of course, all of the guests on one room. After two hours the private rooms will open up. This will be your opportunity to be more selective about your partners. Now if later in the evening if you feel the need to change your partners every hour and a half the rooms will open up again you can go find whoever you feel the need to find. Now this Manor is magical to say the least. When these later switches happen the Manor will lead you to whom you are looking for and the room it thinks will best fit your needs. So let it guide you."

"Yes Master."

"Now before you leave this room you need to take this potion. It is a temporary sterilizer and it protects against any sexual infections. To go back into the dining room you must take this potion. If your refuse you will be escorted out of this Manor and you will never be invited back."

"I will take the potion Master." A goblet appeared on the Master's desk filled to the brim with a silver looking potion. Hamlet grabbed it and drank it swiftly.

"You may now return to dinner, oh but before you do know this, you are being watched."

"Yes Master." the butler arrived and took Hamlet back to his seat at the table.

The main course was then served.

"My mother loves this recipe." Laertes commented. "Husband number one introduced it to her before he disappeared."

"How many husbands did your mother have?" Ophelia asked.

"I lost count after husband number five." Laertes replied. "To be respectful," He looked as if the word respectful did not come out of his mouth often, "I have to ask how many of you are uncomfortable with giving another person pain for their pleasure." No one responded. Laertes just nodded and continued eating his food. A moment later the butler walked in and handed Laertes a card. He read it and snarled. "Apparently it is inappropriate to discuss our later activities at the table. I apologize to any unpleasantness that I might have caused."

"You apology is accepted." Claudius snickered. The butler arrive shortly after and handed Claudius a card. He scowled, set the card down, and then arranged his face in a pleased expression. "So Hamlet are you enjoying yourself so far?" He asked.

"That I am Claudius, that I am. I am also looking forward to the later events of the evening." Hamlet winked at Claudius. It was half a suggestion. Claudius smirked as if to say 'of course'.

"If you two are done over there." Ophelia said. "I'd like to ask Gertrude over here if she enjoys her dinner I find it quite exquisite. The fish is delicious."

"I love eating fish." Gertrude replied, her voice filled with suggestion. Hamlet nearly choked on his food.

"I though you only like," he paused, "sausage." He looked at her.

"I like both." Gertrude replied as she took a bit of her fish. "And sometimes I even like them at the same time." She took another bit.

"Now settle down, Gertrude I think we can all agree, well most," Claudius glanced at Rosencrantz and Guildenstern, "that having both sausage and fish is quite wonderful."

The butler entered the room. "Desert will be served shortly but first I need to know what favor, vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry each of you would enjoy with a molten fudge brownie desert."

"I'll take chocolate." Laertes said. "I'm not much of a vanilla fan but I don't like to get crazy." He added. The rest of the guests just merely stated their preference without added on any extra information. Laertes, though, got what he wanted for Claudius was now thinking of ways to entertain Laertes and it showed on his face. It also seem that he was enjoying these mental escapades. The butler nodded as the guests finished their orders and then walked back out of the room.

"Was that comment really necessary?" Hamlet asked Laertes.

"I just wanted everyone to know my feeling about the flavors of ice cream that were offered." Laertes offered.

"Well it definitely gave me some ideas." Claudius commented.

"We already know that Claudius. We saw it on your face." Rosencrantz said. It was the first time they heard him speak all night.

The butler came in and served them their desert.

"I just love ice cream don't you?" Horatio asked taking a big bite of ice cream. Her face shorty contorted into a mask of pain. "Brian freeze."

"Put your thumb on the roof of your mouth dear." Ophelia said.

"I can put something else on the roof of your mouth if you want me to and it is a lot hotter than your thumb." Bernardo suggested surprising both himself and the other quests around the table.

"Bernardo!" Ophelia exclaimed. "Behave yourself."

The butler came in shortly afterward and handed Bernardo a card. "Of course." Bernardo mumbled to himself. "This should be interesting."

There was little talk over desert everyone seemed to be anticipating the night's events and eating quickly to get down to them, well as quickly as one could when eating ice cream

The butler returned just a few minutes after the last person put their spoon down.

"In a few moments you will start the second half of your evening here at the Denmark Manor. The Master told me to remind you that there are rules here and be sure to obey them." He paused for a moment. "I first require Mr. Laertes and Mr. Bernardo to follow me. If the rest of you will wait here for a moment." The butler departed.

Everyone stood in silence. The butler returned a few minutes later.

"If you would follow me please."


	3. Chapter Three: The Lounge

They were escorted to a drawing room. There were a few elegant couches along the walls, there were racks of toys and accessories for every idea, a corner bar with a bartender, and in the middle of the room were Bernardo and Laertes completely naked except their masks, arms chained to the celling. Everyone milled about the bar getting drinks before spreading out. Hamlet and Gertrude stayed by the bar while Claudius went straight for the toys on the other side of the room. He grabbed a riding crop. He went over to Laertes and hit him on the ass with it. A grunt escaped from Laertes' lips. Claudius smiled. Claudius took the ridding crop and slipped the end between Laertes' dick and balls then slid it down the shaft. Laertes flinched at his sudden arousal. Claudius smacked the ridding crop against Laertes' chest in response.

Horatio who had been sitting on one of the couches chatting with Ophelia and half watching Claudius and Laertes decided to remove herself from the couch. She grabbed a nine tails and walked over to Bernardo. She placed it on shoulder and ran it down his back before swinging it back and hitting him with it. It wasn't hard enough to hurt but Bernardo still gasped.

Hamlet decided to take his hand at Bernardo. He grabbed a paddle from the stock of toys. He went up to Bernardo and paddled gently and rapidly on his ass. Hamlet's paddling speed reduced as the force increased. Hamlet didn't stop until Bernardo's ass was incredibly red and Bernardo was thoroughly aroused.

The butler then came in the room. He was tall enough to unlock Bernardo. "Mr. Claudius if you will follow me." Claudius put away the ridding crop and walked over to the butler and Bernardo then was lead out of the room behind a very naked and aroused Bernardo.

While those three were away Guildenstern walked over to Ophelia, grabbed her about the hips, pulled her close, and kissed her passionately on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in closer before kissing him even harder than she kissed him.

Bernardo walked in clothed while Claudius was stripped down. The butler chained him up where Bernardo had been chained up previously.

Gertrude walked up to Claudius and simply ran her nails down his chest before walking over to Rosencrantz who was sitting on a couch. She straddled him then kissed him hard on the mouth. Bernardo walked over to where she was and kissed her on the neck and ran his hands down her sides and down her thighs, pressing his body against hers.

Guildenstern and Ophelia were making out pretty heavily when Horatio walked up behind Guildenstern and ran her hands up his chest. She started unbuttoning his shirt from behind. When she was done he let go of Ophelia so she could pull it off his shoulders. She then went over to Ophelia and unzipped the back of her dress. Ophelia maneuvered so she could let the dress slid to the floor.

Hamlet picked up the nine tail Horatio discarded and examined it. It was long enough to hit both of them at the same time. He swung it and hit both of their lower stomachs. Thankfully they were near the same height. He swung again and hit their asses this time. He returned it to the stock of toys and grabbed a switch.

Bernardo ran his hands up Gertrude's legs pulling her dress along with him. His hands ran up her sides, she flinched slightly and a squeak escaped from her lips. Rosencrantz took care of the other side of her neck while running his hands over the bodice of her dress. Gertrude's hands found the buttons on Rosencrantz's shirt and slowly maneuvered them out of their holes.

Horatio unhooked Ophelia's bra. Guildenstern seeing this new opportunity bent down and started sucking on her nipples. Ophelia let out a gasp. Horatio forced Ophelia to bend down making Guildenstern drop to his knees so he could continue his endeavor. Horatio pulled down Ophelia's lace panties. Ophelia cried out as Horatio stroked between her legs.

Hamlet though for a moment about what he wanted to do with the switch. He decided to play a little bit. He went over the Claudius. He placed the switch underneath Claudius' dick and flicked it up ward. He kept it up until Claudius was wriggling even with that subtle contact. He was about to begin with Laertes when the butler walked in.

"Mr. Hamlet if you would follow me." He unhooked Claudius and led Hamlet out the door.

Bernardo pulled Gertrude's dress over her head and flung it to the floor. Bernardo shifted Gertrude's weight so that Rosencrantz could remove her silk panties. Once they were off, Bernardo placed his hand between Gertrude's legs and starter stroking her. Gertrude squeaked. Rosencrantz took this moment to pull of Gertrude's bra. He thumbed her nipple and she moaned at this added pressure.

Horatio got down on her knees. She spread Ophelia's legs and then started licking Ophelia's folds. If Guildenstern was not there Ophelia wouldn't have been able to support herself. Guildenstern moved the two women to the couch without breaking their contact. He found himself behind Horatio. He un-zipped her dress and then pulled it down exposing her pale bare skin.

Hamlet was led back into the room stripped naked. The butler hooked him up and then promptly left the room. Claudius found himself in front of the toy rack again. This time he picked up a pair of nipple clamps. He placed one on Hamlet and one on Laertes. Both hissed in pain. Claudius went back to the toy rack only to retrieve a basic rod.

Bernardo leaned against and unbuttoned Rosencrantz's pants. Bernardo left Gertrude's wet entrance to Rosencrantz's hands and Bernardo removed Rosencrantz's pants and boxers. Bernardo then did the same to himself. Taking control on Rosencrantz's hand Bernardo placed them on Gertrude's ass. He then situated Gertrude so she could slide over Rosencrantz's dick.

Guildenstern pulled off Horatio's panties. He then slowly placed a finger in side of her. The sudden pleasure made Horatio pause in her work and Ophelia groan in complaint. Once Horatio gained most of her composure she continued. Guildenstern started moving his finger slowly causing Horatio to emit a muffled moan.

Both Hamlet and Laertes were so blatant in their arousal that Claudius was able to place the cold rod on top of each of their arousals. The cold metal against their hot flesh only made their desire worse. Claudius got down on his knees. He slowly started massaging each of their ball sacks with one had for each. Laertes was panting. He couldn't take much more.

Bernardo indicated for Rosencrantz to stand up. Rosencrantz shift Gertrude's weight and stood up as Bernardo indicated. Bernardo then slipped, with lots of lube of course, his own cock into Gertrude's ass. She whimpered as he moved down until his balls were up against her skin. Bernardo then took some of her weight off of Rosencrantz who took that as a single to start gently moving his hips. Gertrude dug her nails into him as she became overwhelmed with pleasure.

Guildenstern placed two fingers inside of Horatio moving them quickly. Horatio dug her fingernails into Ophelia's hips causing her gasp. Claudius had taken a moment away from ties up offenders to offer both Horatio and Guildenstern a butt plug for the women they were pleasuring. Both accepted and lubed up the toys. Horatio took a moment away from her work to gentle push the plug into Ophelia's ass. Ophelia squirmed as the plug reached its base.

Claudius removed the bar as he saw the butler walk in. The butler took Hamlet away. Claudius now focused on Laertes. Claudius knew that once more touch would send Laertes over the edge. So he had to make sure it was the right one. Claudius thought for a moment, took off the nipple clamp, and then simple placed his mouth around Laertes' tip. Claudius then licked the tip and with that Laertes came quickly into Claudius' mouth.

Bernardo started shifting his hips and Gertrude moaned loudly. She was so close. Both men started moving in sync. They pressed closer and started making out. Gertrude watched the best she could as her climax was begging for its release. Bernardo slipped his hand between her and Rosencrantz to kneed Gertrude's breasts. With that added pleasure Gertrude was soon coming. She moaned her release as Rosencrantz feeling her quivering pussy came soon after. Bernardo could feel their pleasure and that gave him enough to come also.

Guildenstern stopped his administrations on Horatio to push the butt plug inside of her. Horatio didn't falter so Guildenstern started moving the butt plug in and out. Horatio started breathing heavily. Guildenstern then left the butt plug in while he himself entered Horatio's wet folds. He just stayed like that for a moment he could tell Ophelia was almost at her climax and he wanted to make sure Horatio was doing her best job. Guildenstern leaned over Horatio. He wanted to assist in the final moments of Ophelia's pleasure. He place his fingers on her clit and gently started rubbing. It wasn't long before Ophelia of screaming out her climax. Guildenstern then readjusted himself and started moving his hips against Horatio. Ophelia found Horatio's nipples and started rubbing them. Horatio was overcome with pleasure. She was soon coming and with the constricting of her walls Guildenstern came soon after.

As soon as Hamlet and Laertes were back in the room the rest detangled themselves from one another and stripped the two men down. Horatio once he stripped was complete pushed Hamlet down to the ground. She got down on all fours next to him and grabbed his cock in one hand. She slowly started pumping before moving her lips over his tip and started to suck.

Claudius enjoying watching the interaction knelt down next to Horatio. He only looked away so that he could slowly push his dick into Horatio's soaking pussy. He started moving his hips to the same rhythm as Horatio's mouth.

Gertrude maneuvered between Hamlet and Horatio. She placed her head on Hamlet's thigh and started playing with Horatio's nipples. She took one of her hands and slid it downwards to her clit and started rubbing it.

Laertes lubed up is cock and got down beside Gertrude. He grabbed the lube again and this time spread it on his fingers. He then inserted one finger then two spreading Gertrude's ass. Once he was satisfied he glided into Gertrude. With the two lubed fingers he pushed them inside of Gertrude's folds and then started moving both his hips and hands to the same rhythm.

Ophelia like where Gertrude had placed herself; therefore, Ophelia decided to do the same, just on the other side. Ophelia placed her head on Hamlet's thigh. She then grabbed Horatio's other boob and placed the nipple in her mouth.

Bernardo kneeled next to Ophelia. He rubbed her clit before pushing his cock into her. He rubbed his hands up her side before placing them on her breast. He started to massage them as she started thrusting.

Claudius wanted nothing more at that moment then to find himself inside of Horatio's dripping pussy. He therefore kneeled behind her. He grabbed her ass and started massaging it. He removed a hand from her and guided his cock in. He sighed with pleasure as he felt her wall surround him.

Guildenstern wasn't a stranger to male anal sex he just never thought about doing it with someone who was a lot more dominant than him. It didn't stop him though. He made sure to use plenty of lube before sliding into Laertes.

Rosencrantz did not have the same reservations as Guildenstern did. He had no problem with entering Bernardo. He even grabbed Bernardo's dick and started stroking it in time with his own thrusts.

They didn't all finish at once. That would have been too clean. Once one finished they would help out the others until all of them had finally climaxed. They all broke apart and started pulling back on their clothing. Soon the more intimate rounds would be starting. Though they all loved a good orgy these upcoming rounds in what they were really looking forward to.

 **A/N: Through these next rounds I will be following Harry if you want me to write the other rounds (ones that don't involve Harry) just let me know what character you want to follow and I will write those rounds for you. I only have certain parings planned but if you give a character I will write what I have in their point of view.**


	4. Chapter Four: The Dormitory

**A/N: Hey sorry I missed last week. I should be posting again on Thursday next week. I understand that the last chapter was most likely pretty confusing but I am hoping that in these next chapters you will begin to realize who everyone is even the Master. Hamlet will interact with all.**

Once the guests were all clothed again the butler proceeded into the lounge.

"The individual sessions of this night are about to begin. Each one of you will leave this room individually. The manor will lead you to the room it believes you will need. Once you find that room please remain there. Once this first session has officially begun there will be a tinkling of bells to inform you, you have all the participants in the room with you and that you may begin. Once the session is over you will hear another tinkling of bells. This is the queue to put on your discarded clothing and head to the next room. If all the participants want to stay then they may do so. If even one wants to leave all must because a different room might be better for the new set of participants. Once you feel you are done with the night the manor will lead you out. At six o'clock in the morning however you will all be lead out. Feel free to take your time though. The manor has a way of making things feel longer than the actual amount of time passing.

"Mr. Hamlet if you would please take your leave of this room." The butler gestured him out.

The hallway was well lit as Hamlet entered it. He started off down it. As he continued he noticed that there didn't seem to be other hallways beside the one he was currently in. He walked further and further and the hallway seemed to be getting darker as he went along until he finally reached a door. The door swung open at his touch. What he walked into was almost surreal. It was an exact copy of his dorm room at Hogwarts the only thing that was different was there was a chest in the middle of the floor. Hamlet knelt down and opened it. It was filled with any possible toy one might want. As he was kneeling there, the door opened and Rosencrantz entered the room.

"Of course." He muttered to himself. Hamlet knew what he meant. After Hogwarts all of them had expressed regrets that they never experimented all together in their dorm. With the exception of missing Ron it seemed like they would finally get that chance. Rosencrantz and Hamlet sat on the beds that would have been theirs if this had been the actual dormitory. "Who do you think will arrive last?" Rosencrantz asked.

"If it's like dinner just in the opposite order than I expect Bernardo will be the last to find us."

A moment later Hamlet's suspicions were confirmed with Guildenstern entering the room. The dark wizard smirked as his eyes surveyed the room.

"Finally." He said. "I've wanted to do this since I started puberty. In our fifth year I always day dreamed about you two making up over some really hot sex."

Hamlet and Rosencrantz looked at each other. "That would have definitely worked." Hamlet said. "Maybe I would have been less of an ass that year if that had happed." Hamlet winked.

"Once Bernardo gets here we should gang up on him." Rosencrantz suggested. Both Hamlet and Guildenstern smiled evilly in response.

At that moment Bernardo walked into the room. Once he closed the door the bells rung signaling the start of the first private session. The other three were on him at once, pulling off his clothes, kissing his neck, and hands lots of hands rubbing everywhere. Bernardo was surprised at this attention but soon took it in stride. Once Bernardo was in nothing but his mask the three of them led him over to his bed. Hamlet detached himself from the group and retrieved rope. The three of them turned Bernardo to face the bed post while they tied his hands in front of him. They forced his hands down so that he was bent over. Rosencrantz got a paddle. Guildenstern went around so he was in front of Bernardo. He grabbed Bernardo's chin and started making out with him.

Hamlet just watched. He watched as Rosencrantz solidly smacked Bernardo's left butt cheek and then the right one. He watched as Guildenstern raked his fingernails up Bernardo's back. He liked to watch. He had caught Ron and Hermione a few time in broom cupboards after the war and he had to admit he found those encounters stimulating. He brought his mind back to Bernardo's extremely red buttocks.

"Rosencrantz use the paddle to man handle his balls." Hamlet suggested.

"Good idea." Rosencrantz smiled as moved the paddle lower.

"Definitely a good idea." Bernardo moaned as Rosencrantz paddled his balls.

All three stopped what they were doing to tell Bernardo "You don't get to talk." Bernardo nodded. They, then, continued what they were doing. Once Bernardo was thoroughly aroused potions changed. Guildenstern got up from the bed. Rosencrantz put the paddle away. Hamlet dug through the toys. Guildenstern plopped himself between the end of the bed and Bernardo. Rosencrantz took up Guildenstern's old spot. Hamlet pulled out a vibrating butt plug. Rosencrantz started biting Bernardo's neck. Guildenstern placed Bernardo's cock in his mouth. Hamlet—after lubing the butt plug up—pushed it into Bernardo and turned it on.

Bernardo may not be a virgin but he sure wasn't used to this much pleasure at once. He also wasn't trained in holing himself off. The other three knew Bernardo wouldn't last long. Their unspoken goal was to overwhelm him so that when he did come he would basically explode.

Hamlet looked at Bernardo's face for any telling signs that he was close to coming. He saw that Bernardo was getting very close to the edge. Hamlet got down and placed his mouth on Bernardo's ball. Hen gentle tugged on them.

Bernardo lost it then. He scrunched up his face in an almost painful expression. "Oh merlin." He moaned. He came in Rosencrantz's. The three of them continued in the administrations making Bernardo ride out his orgasm to the fullest. When he was finally done he sagged against the bed. Rosencrantz had to lift him a little to be about to move away from him. Hamlet untied Bernardo who slid to the floor once his hands were release.

"Best sex ever." Bernardo mumbled.

"Better than fantasy?" Guildenstern asked.

"Better than fantasy." Bernardo replied.

"You know what I want?" Guildenstern spoke up again.

"What?" Hamlet asked.

"To see you two," He pointed to Hamlet and Rosencrantz. "Act like your back in our fifth year and have some really hot make up sex." With that suggestion two Gryffindor Hogwarts uninforms appeared before Hamlet and Rosencrantz.

"It's make it more authentic." Rosencrantz suggested. Hamlet nodded and they both changed into the uniforms. They looked at each other wondering where to start. "I stay, you go." Rosencrantz told Hamlet. "You're upset because someone doesn't believe you so seeing me makes things worse." Hamlet nodded and walked out the door. The other three got on their beds. Rosencrantz pulled a book from his bed side table and pretended like he was working on homework.

Hamlet walked into the room fuming. "Oh you're here."

"What's that supposed to mean Potter?" Rosencrantz snarled back.

"Hiding are you? Don't want my insanity rubbing off on you?" Hamlet kicked his bedside table and stat down.

"Shove it!" Rosencrantz yelled. "I just don't want to have to see your ugly face."

"You think my face is ugly do you?" Hamlet got up from his bed and strode to the center of the room.

"Yeah I do." Rosencrantz got up from his bed and walked towards Hamlet. "It's ugly and it a liar." Rosencrantz was now an inch from Hamlet's face.

"I so have a boner right now." Guildenstern said. His eyes fixed on Hamlet and Rosencrantz.

"We'll take care of that later." Rosencrantz purred and winked at Guildenstern. Rosencrantz turned his face back to Hamlet resuming their fantasy.

"I'm not a liar." Hamlet spat. They were even closer now. Their noses were touching. The leaned in and their lips met. The first kiss was hesitant. But the next, oh the next, was forceful. Rosencrantz gabbed Hamlet's head as he pried open Hamlet's mouth with his tongue. Hamlet ran his hands down Rosencrantz's back and grabbed his butt. Rosencrantz had a really nice ass.

Rosencrantz's hands moved down past Hamlet's chest and stomach. They found his belt and unbuckled it. Rosencrantz pulled up Hamlet's tucked in shirt. He pulled it apart aggressively. The buttons flew off and Rosencrantz pushed the shirt from Hamlet's shoulders. Hamlet unbuckled Rosencrantz's belt and unbuttoned his pants. He pushed them down and Rosencrantz stepped out of them.

Hamlet's hand found Rosencrantz's butt again. This time he slid them underneath the fabric of Rosencrantz's boxers and rubbed the firm butt beneath his finger. Rosencrantz pulled down Hamlet's pants and pressed their bodies together. Both parties could feel the other's erection pressing up against them.

Rosencrantz led Hamlet to his bed and pushed him down onto it. He then whisked off Hamlet's boxers. Rosencrantz straddled Hamlet. Hamlet was aroused by the sight of the man before him. Rosencrantz placed his hands on either side of Hamlet and kissed Hamlet like his life depended on it. He moved his mouth downwards to Hamlet's neck. He left a trail of hickeys down to Hamlet's collar bone. He continued downward and twirled his tongue around a nipple. Hamlet was panting by now. Rosencrantz's mouth and tongue moved downward but before Rosencrantz could reach Hamlet's cock Hamlet flipped Rosencrantz on to his back. He then unbuttoned Rosencrantz's shirt and pushed it open. Hamlet ran his hand up and down Rosencrantz's torso before massaging the flesh right above Rosencrantz's arousal. The fabric of Rosencrantz's boxers was still a barrier but Rosencrantz could still feel the heat of Hamlet's fingers.

Hamlet pulled down Rosencrantz's boxers. He placed his fingers at the base of Rosencrantz's hard on but before he could go far he found himself on his stomach. He could hear Rosencrantz opening a bottle of lube and squirting it on himself. Hamlet felt Rosencrantz push a lubed finger into him. Hamlet gasped. Rosencrantz then placed two finger inside, stretching and widening. Hamlet could barely contain his moans. Hamlet whimpered as the fingers were pulled out of him. Hamlet groaned though when Rosencrantz pushed in his thick cock. Rosencrantz savored the feel of his cock inside Hamlet before thrusting his hips. His pace was slow at first. He was in no rush after all. But as his arousal mounted his thrusts became more energetic. Hamlet's moans made it even worse. Rosencrantz was going crazy from this simple stimulus. He started thrusting faster. He was close. With a few more thrusts he came swiftly. He sagged against Hamlet.

Hamlet wasn't going to let him stay there though. Hamlet maneuvered Rosencrantz out and off of him. He made Rosencrantz get on all four before placing lube on his member. Hamlet didn't prep Rosencrantz. Once he was done with the lube he pushed into Rosencrantz. Rosencrantz gasped. Hamlet didn't take long once he started moving his hips. Rosencrantz had gotten him in such a heightened state of arousal that a minute into thrusting into Rosencrantz Hamlet came.

It was Guildenstern's turn now. They stripped of his clothes and took the Gryffindor ties and tied his hands up to the bedposts. Rosencrantz retrieved a quill and a bottle of ink. He opened the ink dipped the quill in and started writing on Guildenstern's back. It was an itchy sort of feeling but Guildenstern loved it. It made his body tingle. Bernardo somehow found a bag of coins in the chest. He started throwing them at Guildenstern. He found it amusing. Guildenstern thought it gave an interesting sensation especially when they landed near or on his dick. Hamlet go a feather. He stood to the side so he wouldn't be bombarded with coins. He ran the feather over Guildenstern's torso.

Bernardo soon ran out of coins. He then retrieved a riding crop. He started with the ankles. Hitting them back and forth. He slowly moved up the legs. When he reached the knees they buckled for a moment before Guildenstern caught himself. Because of his sudden motion the quill at his back drew a scratch up his back. Guildenstern squeaked. When Bernardo got to the inner thighs he rubbed the riding crop on either side before toying with Guildenstern's balls. Despite the subtlety of most of the stimuli Guildenstern was becoming very aroused.

Hamlet stopped is administrations with the feather. He pulled out a cock ring from the chest. He slipped it on Guildenstern and turned it on. This particular one also lit up. It distracted Hamlet for a moment. He shook out of his trance got down and placed his hand on Guildenstern's arousal. He lightly stroked it, teasing Guildenstern. Guildenstern squirmed. Hamlet flicked the tip. Guildenstern hissed. Hamlet placed his mouth around Guildenstern and started to suck. Guildenstern moaned.

Bernardo abandoned the riding crop. He squeezed in behind Guildenstern stopping Rosencrantz's writing. Rosencrantz just shifted so he could write on Guildenstern's more sensitive side. Bernardo slicked up is cock and then pushed it inside of Guildenstern. Bernardo timed his thrust with Hamlet's mouth. Guildenstern couldn't stop moaning. He was overwhelmed with pleasure. The second after he came the bells chimed.


	5. Chapter Five: The Classroom

"I enjoyed your presentation Hamlet." Gertrude said as they walked down the halls of Hogwarts that the manor had provided for them. The scenario was that Hamlet, Gertrude, Laertes, and Claudius had just given some presentations at career day in the school. Career day was a new thing the McGonagall had started for the fourth years and up to make things easier for when they left school. (Harry noted to Ron that the four participating parties in this session had indeed all talked at the aforementioned career day last month.)

"Thank you Gertrude. I appreciated yours as well." Hamlet replied. They both stopped. They heard noises coming from a class room that they had almost passed. They were curious and decided to see what was going on. They opened the door to fine Claudius pushing Laertes up against the teacher's desk groping him and kissing him pretty heavily. Hamlet and Gertrude paused. Upon the creaking of the door opening Claudius had glanced back but when he saw it was them he just continued after Laertes. Laertes at least had the sense of mind to act embarrassed they after all were role playing. But then again. There is always the chance that Claudius wouldn't mind people watching him especially the pair that just entered.

And Hamlet had to say he didn't mind watching.

"You could have at least locked the door." Gertrude said. "You don't know who is going to decide to open a class room door which a bunch of weird noises coming from it.

"Well since you are there Gertrude you could lock it yourself." Claudius had removed his mouth from Laertes' and started taking of the other's clothes. Gertrude shook her head. It was just like Claudius to be this careless. She tapped the door with her wand to lock it.

"Now seeing as I have done you a favor Claudius you need to do one for me." Gertrude walked over to him and crossed her arms.

He stopped paying any attention to Laertes who was looking pretty ruffled up. He looked her up and down with a cool penetrating gaze. "What did you have in mind dear?" He flicked his white blond hair out of his face.

Gertrude smiled. "Oh a many a thing." She seemed to get taller with dominance at this point. "One, you all need to take a seat." They all looked questioningly at her. "Now." She insisted. They sat down in the desks in the front row albeit a little bit reluctantly. She turned her back on them. She bent down slowly and swept everything off of the teacher's desk.

She turned back to face them. "Laertes come here." Laertes sprang out of his desk and hurried toward her. "Unzip my dress." She ordered softly. "Slowly."

She turned to the side. Laertes grabbed her zipper and with a controlled speed pulled it down.

"Sit down now." She told him. "Claudius I need you to push my dress of my shoulders."

He got up. He placed his hands on her waist and slowly moved them upward. He caressed her shoulders then gently pushed the dress off her shoulders following the sleeves with his hands. Once the dress was free from her arm it fell to the floor. All three men watched it as it exposed Gertrude.

"Hamlet my bra please." was all she said. Hamlet approached her. She turned her back on him to give him access to the hooks. He nimbly unhooked it. He pushed down the straps and pulled it off making Gertrude's breasts bounce. "Sit down." He did as she said.

She turned her back full on the three men. She placed her hands in the band of her underwear. She slowly pushed them down and bent over as she did so. Once her panties were off she turned back to face the other three. They were all antsy. They wanted to touch her in every possible place.

Gertrude climbed onto the teacher's desk. She sat, legs hanging off, facing them. "Hamlet come here." She called. He got up and stood in front of her. "Take pleasure in my neck will you." He nodded and climbed onto the desk behind her. He moved her hair to one side and started kissing her neck.

"Claudius." She rang. He went up to her. She pushed him down into a kneeling position. "Eat." He placed a hand on either leg and pushed them open. He shift forward, got comfortable, and began to do as he was told.

"Laertes." Her voice cracked a little. Claudius was doing a good job, a very good job. Laertes approached Gertrude. "My breasts need a massage."

Laertes straddle Claudius and despite his long legs his crotch was still pressing up against Claudius' head. Claudius could feel Laertes' boner which of course made it worse each second he was in contact with Claudius' head. Laertes placed his hands on Gertrude's breasts and started kneading them.

Gertrude was in heaven. Having three attractive men only pay attention to her all at once was paradise and boy was Claudius good with his tongue. Gertrude groaned. She was close to coming. Claudius did a little something special right then and it tipped her over the edge.

The men rode out her orgasm with her and as they slowly withdrew she sat there panting barely able to hold her own weight. After a few minutes though it was like magic spread through her body giving her the libido to continue.

"Laertes come here." Gertrude slid of the desk as he approached her. She studied him for a moment and then stripped off all of his clothing. "Lay on the desk on your back." He complied. "You two." She gestured at the other men. "Take off each other's clothes. Slowly I want to watch."

The two men first fumbled with each other's shirt buttons. They knew they needed to be slow but their anticipation for what was probably coming next made it difficult. The shirts were finally off. Unbuttoning pants though was a different story, for some reason unbuttoning someone else's pants always seems to be a hassle. Then their pants where down then finally their boxers.

"Good." She said. She turned her back on them and opened a drawer and found lube in it. Just what she was looking for. She walked over to Laertes who was still obediently laying on the desk. She poured some lube on his cock and stroked it. He squirmed. Unlike her, he had yet to come in this session so he was wriggling in desire.

Gertrude climbed back on the desk, this time she straddled Laertes backwards. She grabbed is cock adjusted position and then slowly guided him into her ass. She didn't move.

"Claudius." She beckoned to him with her finger. When he was near she licked that came finger and tapped her folds with it. "You inside now." Claudius nodded. He was relieved that he would soon be getting some release. He had one hand on her hips and one hand on his dick as he pushed inside of her. She place a hand on his hip indicating for him to wait before he starts moving.

"Hamlet." She called. He walked in naked body over to her. She didn't say anything else, she just took his throbbing member into her mouth.

They didn't signal each other to start they just all did at once. Gertrude both moving her hips and her head. Claudius thrusting in time to Gertrude's hip movements. Laertes minimally moving his hips up and down.

Hamlet grabbed Claudius and started making out with him. They looked for a moment at Gertrude to see if this was okay but she was too occupied with all her holes filled so they continued.

None of the participants seemed to have a problem keeping their motions in sync. Despite that Gertrude already has a release they all seemed to be getting anxious with their impending climax. All of them started moving faster. They wanted their climax to come quickly. A few more movements for all of them and they all came.

 **A/N: In my head Claudius took a year away and then came back as a counselor specializing in rehabilitation of children of death eaters and he even renovated a section of his mansion to use as office space/dorms. He also sponsors/fosters the children if they need it. Laertes with his mother's money started a construction company to help rebuild all the damage from the war both in the magical world and in the muggle world. Gertrude and Hamlet are cannon.**


	6. Chapter Six: The Observatory

Hamlet was wondering the hall for what felt like longer than he was supposed to but no door presented itself. He kept on walking. He was still wondering why he wasn't in a room yet. He shook his head. He shouldn't worry. The manor should be able to put him in a place he should be. Maybe this round he wasn't meant to be in a room. That was always a possibility. He continued down the seemingly never ending hallway. As he walked he started noticing a light ahead. It was kind of surreal. It was almost like he was going toward the light after life. Up ahead the hallway took a noticeable turn. That was where the light was coming from. As he turned he saw something similar to the sitting room they were in previously but all the couches and chair were around a window. The window looked right into a room which contained Claudius, Gertrude, Ophelia, and Laertes. Hamlet could tell they were just getting started.

"This is something nice that the Manor arranges." Hamlet jumped. He turned to see that Master walking towards him.

"Can they see us?" Hamlet asked getting over his initial shock.

"No, they don't know anything that is going on besides them." The Master gestured them to a couch and they sat.

"How did you come to manage the Manor?" Hamlet asked. "Last time I checked you were playing quidditch."

"I was for a while and for the most part I still do. I am still signed on to a team but my manager knows of my responsibility to the Manor so I more of a reserve keeper. This Manor is inherited not by blood. Each generation the Manor chooses a new Master. It picks from the people who walks through its halls. I will probably be the Master for another five years before it chooses another one." The Master explained.

"How long have you been the Master?" Hamlet wondered.

"For about four years. The Manor for whatever reason has an obsession with the number nine." The master raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know when the manor was created?" Hamlet inquired.

"No but I do believe it is older than Hogwarts. The magic here is old even older than the halls of our beloved learning institution." The master tapped his knew with his thumb.

"It seems to be a giant form of the room of requirement." Hamlet stated.

"I can tell you this the person who created the room of requirement also created this manor. In one of his journals that are in my office say that he wanted the room of requirement to be a precursor to this manor. Now don't misunderstand me he didn't mean sex. This manor yes had always been used for sex but it can also be used for a multitude of other things like maybe a murder mystery party. Whatever the use of the manor is up to the Master but the master still has to have these erotic parties. That is one condition that can't be changed. The original maker of this manor liked giving opportunities to people he knew."

"I'm assuming you share that same trait." Hamlet said,

"Of course or else I wouldn't have been chosen for this spot. It is also nice because for the entire night I am up here watching all what goes on in the manor. It is quite enjoying seeing people's fantasies." He smiled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes watching the party in the other room.

"You know there are certain magics to this place that help." The Master leaned in to explain. "The ambient magic in here increases the guests' sex drive. It also refuels guests for want of a better term after they have an orgasm so that they can keep on going. There was also a spell to prevent pregnancy but it wasn't as strong for some reason so now the potion is just used. There was never one that protected against STI's. I'm assuming because of how long ago the Manor was built STI's weren't really known. So that is another benefit of the potion."

"This place is pretty awesome. Is there actually a set lay out to the place or does it constantly shift?" Hamlet asked.

"Yeah it has a set lay out. It camouflages other passage ways so that you only go to the one room. The individual rooms are like the room of requirement they will set the scene for whatever the participants want or need."

"That's pretty awesome."

"It looks like they are done." The Master got up from his seat. He whistled a small tune and then the bells rang. "Go have fun in your next session."


	7. Chapter Seven: The Dungeon

Once Gertrude was naked; they tied her hands together and then hooked them up above her head. The room was dark and she couldn't see the other players in the room. She could tell that there was more than one though. She heard footsteps approach her. Whoever was there placed a ball gag in her mouth. There footsteps moved to the right of her. There was a slight squeak and then a gas lamp came on. There were two men with her in the room. One was sitting in front of her in a purple cushioned chair. The other was the one who had lit the gas lamp. Their faces were covered; she couldn't tell who they were. The man in the purple chair spoke:

"It's time to begin." She recognized that voice. It was Hamlet.

While her attention had been on Hamlet the other man had gotten a riding crop.

"Take it slow." Hamlet ordered. The other man nodded.

The other man took the whip and smacked Gertrude on the ass. She gasped. He hit again, harder this time. A groan escaped from Gertrude's mouth. He smacked her ass again. It was starting to get red. He paused and looked at the redness and decided the other cheek deserved some attention too. He whipped her hard, harder than he had before. This time when she groaned there a hint that the hit had hurt. The man rubbed the spot where he hit. His hand was surprisingly soft. The contrast from the whip to the hand made her shiver.

He shifted. He didn't want to smack her ass anymore. He took the riding crop and rested it under a nipple. He held it there for a few moments for the barest of touches can have the greatest effects. Sure enough, Gertrude's nipple had become erect. He then flicked the nipple with the crop. Gertrude hissed. He moved to the other side and rested the crop underneath her other nipple. He waited as he did before and then flicked. Gertrude grunted slightly.

"Put down the crop and get behind her." Hamlet ordered.

The other man put the crop back where it came from that move behind Gertrude. She could smell him now. It was a familiar scent but one she could not place at this present moment in time.

"Place your hand on her breasts and massage them." She felt the other man nod in response. He ran his hands along her side. Gertrude noticed that his hand weren't bare anymore. They were gloved in black leather. The leather was cool, not yet heated by the body heat it was coming in contact with. The leather glided down the side of Gertrude's breasts before cupping the base of them. The leather adjusted so that either nipple was being rubbed between two fingers. The man pulled his body closer. Gertrude could feel his arousal pressing up against her.

"Kiss her neck." Hamlet's voice broke. He was enjoying the show.

The man started gently nibbling at her neck and Gertrude moaned. This man was good with his mouth. He started massaging her breasts hard and unconsciously he started grinding his hips against her. Just as the man and Gertrude were really getting into it Hamlet spoke.

"Back away from her." He commanded. "We don't want to get her too excited just yet." The other man reluctantly let go. "Put her legs up and grab the crop again."

The other man hooked a bar to some chains. He moved Gertrude's feet so they were in front of the bar. The man then started pulling the bar up. The bar made contact with Gertrude's knees and pulled them up until they were level with her belly button. The man spread her legs and picked up the crop. He stood to the side. Gertrude guess he wanted to make sure Hamlet could see what was going on. He took the riding crop and stroked Gertrude's folds. Gertrude squirmed from the cold of the crop. The man kept on stroking Gertrude moving her wetness from clit to right before the anus. Gertrude started moaning. The strokes were enough of a stimulus to get her going. Before Gertrude could get any real pleasure out of it the man stopped. She glace at him pleading to continue but he ignored. He instead swatted her clit with the crop. Gertrude gasped.

"Keep on hitting her." Hamlet's voice was hoarse.

The man obliged. His swats didn't just stick to the clit they moved all around the area in between her legs. Gertrude was tingly. She enjoyed this feeling but was getting impatient. She wanted the intensity that her climax would bring.

"Undo her legs, bend her over and turn her to the side." Hamlet pulled his dick out from his pants. Gertrude could tell he wanted to stroke himself but he refrained he was waiting for something. The man put the crop away. He unhooked the bar and let it clank to the floor. He reached up and twisted Gertrude's chains so she now faced the wall. He then cranked the chains lower. He stopped and pushed her torso downward.

"Take her from behind. Don't put your hands on her breasts I want to see them swing." Hamlet ordered as he placed a hand on his cock.

Gertrude heard the rustling of fabric behind her. She then felt a hot cock place itself at her entrance. The man behind her exhaled before sliding into her. The man behind her started moving his hips and Hamlet started stroking himself in time with the other's hips movements. The man behind her picked up speed making her rock and her breasts swing. She heard Hamlet groan but that wasn't the only male moan that was started to fill the room. The man behind her was moaning up a storm and with the moans she finally knew who it was. Claudius. With that knowledge Gertrude came even closer to coming than she was before.

She took a glance as Hamlet and he wasn't even watching anymore. He was took consumed by his own pleasure. Claudius seemed to notice this as well, for he placed his hands, remarkably ungloved this time, on her breasts and caressed them. That set Gertrude off. She was now coming with a ferocity. Hamlet heard her orgasm and followed after her. Claudius was the only one still going, still helping Gertrude ride out her orgasm. He trusted into Gertrude one more time and shuddered as his climax came over him.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Dressing Room

Hamlet loved clothes shopping. He loved it ever since he had his own money to purchase his own clothing for anything was better than Dudley's hand-me-downs and there were always stores full of anything. Hamlet closed the dressing room door and hung several hangers on the hooks provided for him. He stripped down to his underwear. He was excited to try on everything he had. He was most curious to try on this one pair of pants and he reached over to grab them and his dressing room door opened. Shit, he had forgotten to lock it. He turned to see Claudius checking him out.

"Excuse me." Hamlet said. "But this dressing room is obviously occupied. Please leave."

"Oh come on. The rest are full. I just want to try on this bloody pair of trousers." Claudius brandished a black pair of pants.

"Fine come on in." Hamlet backed up some so Claudius would have room to change. Before Claudius could do much though they heard a voice outside their dressing room.

"Claudius! Where are you?" It was Laertes. Claudius opened the dressing room door.

"I'm in here." He poked his head out. Laertes spotting him and made his way into the dressing room. It was not a big enough dressing room for all of them to fit in there. Hamlet was almost pressed up against the cold mirror. Laertes was pressed up against the door and Claudius was standing contently in the middle of them.

"Will you change already so the two of you come get out of here?" Hamlet said.

"But don't you like us?" Claudius pouted. Hamlet rolled his eyes. He faced Claudius and forced down his pants.

"Change." Hamlet ordered.

"Why change when I can do this." Claudius groped Hamlet through his boxer shorts.

"If we are going to play that game." Hamlet kissed Claudius hard on the mouth. He turned them around and pressed Claudius against the glass of the mirror. Claudius was having none of that though. He flipped them back around. Laertes took this as an opportunity to up behind Claudius and press himself into him. Claudius who thought he had control a moment ago realized sandwiched between these two men he had none. He let them take control.

Laertes was kissing his neck. He nibbled a little at the base then removed Claudius' shirt so he could move down Claudius' bare shoulders. Hamlet's hands were rubbing Claudius through the fabric of his boxers. Hamlet was still kissing him with a ferocity.

Claudius broke off the kiss. Though he like all the attention on him, he also like giving attention to the other participants. He got down on his knees and pulled down Hamlet's boxers. He grabbed Hamlet's dick and started stroking it. Laertes was standing back watching the show. He knew he would get his turn.

Claudius took Hamlet into his mouth. He moved his mouth slowly back and forth, liking the tip occasionally, teasing Hamlet. Hamlet swallowed, trying to bring moisture back to his mouth. It wasn't working though. Claudius was too good at his job. He started moving faster. His speed soon felt relentless. Hamlet would just not come. Hamlet was close he could tell but he need just a little something more before he could be pushed over the edge. Claudius started massaging Hamlet's balls. That was the stimulation Hamlet needed. He was soon coming into Claudius' mouth.

Hamlet pulled Claudius up and then got down on his knees to return the favor but Laertes motioned him to wait. Laertes pulled down Claudius' boxer then pulled out his throbbing cock from his pants. He nodded at Hamlet and then pushed his cock into Claudius. Hamlet placed Claudius' dick into his mouth. Once Laertes started moving so did Hamlet. Claudius was in heaven. He had only dreamed about getting this much attention at once.

Claudius was trying not to moan. They were after all in a public place. It was becoming harder and harder not to though. And as he came he moaned out so loudly that the people at the checkout counter could probably hear him.

It did take long for Claudius to recover though. He turned around to face Laertes. Laertes had yet to come once in this round and Claudius was about to fix just that. Claudius pulled down Laertes' pants and boxers. He knew Laertes wouldn't need much stimulation before coming. So all he did was place his mouth on Laertes' tip. He licked the tip slowly before sucking just the tip. Laertes came almost immediately.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Flat

The doorbell rang. It was Hamlet. He was going over to Gertrude's place for their weekly dinner. Ophelia was there also. Ron was the only one missing from their group because, unlike Hamlet, he still had paper work for a case to fill out. Ron was still never on top of things. Hamlet at least had gotten better from his school days.

Hamlet had brought a bottle of wine for the occasion. It wasn't his turn to host thankfully but it was his turn to bring something to the table. He always brought wine. Though, he does like a good glass of firewiskey on some evenings, he had to admit he loved wine. He could never get drunk off of it and that was part of the appeal. He liked to be in control of himself and wine gave him a nice little buzz without affecting his judgement, most of the time. There had been a time or two when he had done things he shouldn't have because of the wine in his system. He would rather not recall those times.

Gertrude had answered the door and he walked with her to the kitchen where he saw Ophelia helping to set the table.

"Dinner is almost ready." Gertrude stated as she walked to the stove and stirred a large pot with a wooden spoon.

"What are we having?" Hamlet asked as he set the bottle of wine down on the counter.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Ophelia replied.

"Good. I brought the perfect wine for it then." Hamlet open a drawer and pulled out a corkscrew. He plunged the end of the tool into the top of the wine bottle and popped the cork out.

"Why do you never do that my magic?" Ophelia asked.

"It ruins the experience," Hamlet winked at her.

"Stop flirting you two and finish setting the table." Gertrude commanded. They did as they were told and soon they were all piling there plate with pasta. Thankfully the food was real. They were all hungry from the previous events of the night. Some food was very much so welcome. They didn't know how it got there though for food was one of things that you could not appear out of thin air.

The three weren't much for small talk. They generally had deep philosophical discussions at theses dinners (which Ron was surprisingly good at) but this evening their minds were too much occupied with desert, as anyone's would be.

They had to break the ice somehow though.

It was Ophelia who did the honors. "This wine is going straight to my head. I am feeling quite flushed at this moment in time. I am quite on my way to feeling blissful"

"Maybe I can help that feeling come along faster." Hamlet said softly. There was an intensity behind his eyes when he looked up at Ophelia. Ophelia stared at Hamlet, speechless.

Gertrude interrupted their moment by sweeping the dished off the table. They satisfyingly cluttered when they hit the floor then promptly disappeared. The women pulled Hamlet onto the table. The pulled off his clothes with such a ferocity that Hamlet was surprised they didn't rip. Ophelia kissed him hard on the mouth then started rubbing him chest. Gertrude found herself at Hamlet crotch. She took her index finger and started circling his cock slowly. She started at the based never missing a centimeter and she moved her way up to the tip. He was way beyond hard when she finished. She got up and moved backward form Hamlet.

"Ophelia." Gertrude beckoned to her. Ophelia moved herself to where Gertrude had been previously. "Take him into your mouth." Gertrude ordered. Ophelia obeyed. She took just the tip. She didn't want to go to fast. Hamlet was already pulsing with desire. "All the way." Ophelia complied. "Don't move." Gertrude order just as Ophelia was just about to start moving her lips. She paused. Her hot breath tickled Hamlet, making him squirm. Gertrude walked up to him and placed her hand on him, stilling him. She made them wait. Hamlet was struggling not to squirm and Ophelia was starting to feel it in her jaw. Gertrude lifted her hand form Hamlet. "Go." She demanded. Ophelia was glad to move. Once she started it did not take long for Hamlet to come. The anticipation had built him up almost to the breaking point. He came swiftly into Ophelia's mouth.

They left him on the table. Ophelia walked up to Gertrude and started softly making out with Gertrude. Hamlet adjusted himself to watch. Gertrude place her hands on Ophelia's hips and pulled her closer. She deepened the kiss as she squeezed Ophelia's butt. Ophelia's hand went to Gertrude's zipper on the back of her dress. She unzipped it slowly. She then took her hand and pushed the dress off of Gertrude's shoulder. She pushed Gertrude away so that the dress could fall on the floor. Hamlet was up them. He walked up behind Gertrude and unclasped her bra. His hands found their way to her breasts and started massaging them. Ophelia broke the kiss and moved her mouth along Gertrude's neck. Ophelia continued to move lower and removed on of Hamlet's hands so she could suck on a nipple. Gertrude gasped.

Hamlet dropped down to his knees bringing Gertrude's panties with him. He starting stroking her between her legs. He placed one finger in her. Slowly moving it. Gertrude was weak in the knees. They lowered her down onto the floor. Hamlet spread her legs open and let his tongue continue his work. Ophelia had continued her admirations when they moved to the floor and soon with both the attention Gertrude was getting she came.

She and Hamlet overtook Ophelia. They pushed her to the ground and pulled off her dress carelessly. Her bra and pantie swiftly followed. She was already soaking wet. Gertrude found herself in between Ophelia's legs and she started to use her tongue to pleasure Ophelia. Hamlet started making out with Ophelia and soon she was coming.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Kitchen

**A/N Sorry about the mix up for last chapter. Thank you to CoconutDiguise for spotting it. Here is the next one I hope you enjoy.**

Hamlet found himself in a kitchen. It was dark but as soon as he walked in candles flickered into life. The kitchen was relatively large and it was spotless. Hamlet went to the nearest cabinet and opened it. He didn't get to finish his spaghetti so he was still pretty hungry. The door opened behind him and Ophelia walked into the room. He turned and looked at her.

"Hungry?" She asked noting that he was looking in the cabinet.

"Very." He went back to cabinet but all that was there was baking supplies. He didn't want to bake. He looked in the next one. He sighed he found nothing good again.

"Hamlet, here." She called. She had opened the over to find two meat pies in it. "Give me something to take these out with." Hamlet quickly grabbed some oven mitts and helped her take out the two pies.

"Do you think this is the actual kitchen in this mansion?" He asked once they had settled down with their pies.

"I don't think it would be so clean if it wasn't. All the simulated room I've been have always had some sort of lived in feel. This doesn't." She replied. "It's also big enough to cook for a lot of people."

"How was your trip to America? I heard you won." Hamlet asked.

"It was good. I wish you could have come with though." She said

"I know. I would have if the Ministry would have given me the time off. Three days isn't much at all." Hamlet complained.

"All my next games are in the country so you should be fine." Ophelia stated. "I heard your last mission didn't go well." She prompted.

"It was false lead. When we got there the place looked like it hadn't been use for months, maybe even years. It was dilapidated. There was no way that the suspect had hidden out there. We spent so much time preparing to go there that now we have to start from square one. We don't even know what to do we're stuck." Hamlet look defeated.

"I'm sure you'll find something. Maybe after tonight you'll have a new perspective on things. This night definitely changed the way I see certain think." She said.

"Like what?" Hamlet asked.

"I would have never guessed that Laertes and I would have a round tonight. I didn't realize people wanted that."

"How was it?" Hamlet wondered.

"Very good." She winked at him. "I love you and all Hamlet but you have never made me as satisfied as Laertes did."

"I could probably make you very satisfied right now if you wanted me to." Hamlet suggested.

"No thanks, after we are done here I plan on leaving. This night was really fun but I need to go home and sleep. I still have a bunch of crap to do today, tomorrow, I'm not sure what time it is right now." Ophelia looked around for a clock and found one above the middle stove. "Hmm approaching five am. I would have assumed later actually."

"My internal clock which is pretty accurate I've noticed would place the time at, at least seven."

"Maybe it's part of the magic of this place. It bends time so we can use as much as we want and need." Ophelia suggested. The Master walked in at that moment in time.

"You are certainly right about that, Ophelia." He said. He opened an oven and took out another mea pie. "Gertrude, Claudius, and Laertes seemed to me that they are going to be at it for a while and I needed a snack." He looked at their already demolished pied. "I am definitely not as hungry as you guys thought. I mean why would I be?" He smiled at the pair before taking his first bite.

"This is truly a unique place." Ophelia commented.

"Oh it definitely is. I'm sure Hamlet will tell you more about it. I've told him everything. Well everything I know. There could be more secrets to this place and I wouldn't be surprised. I wasn't told about the time thing. I had to figure that out on my own." He went back to eating at his pie.

 **A/N: I am coming close to finishing all that I have for Harry. After this I only have two more chapters. This would be the time to request what I have for the other characters that don't include Harry. I've mentioned two in the chapter, Laertes and Ophelia, and Gertrude, Claudius, and Laertes. There is also Rosencrantz/Guildenstern, Horatio/Bernardo, Claudius/Laertes, Claudius/Gertrude, Gertrude/Ophelia, Gertrude/Horatio/Ophelia, Claudius/Gertrude/Ophelia/Laertes. Please let me know which ones you want. If I get no answers I will just end it with Harry. Also please feel free to guess who is who. I will reply with a PM if you're right or not.**


End file.
